nibirufandomcom-20200215-history
Stormborn (Bloodrager Bloodline)
Bloodline Feats: Dodge, Lightning Reflexes, Great Fortitude, Skill Focus (Fly), Step Up, Skyseeker Style, Wind Stance. Bonus Spells: shocking grasp (7th), gust of wind (10th), lightning bolt (13th), shout (16th) Bloodline Powers: Cloudstrider (Su): At 1st level, the bloodrager can cast feather fall as an immediate action once per day, even while bloodraging. The bloodrager can cast feather fall an additional one time per day at every even level. At 4th level, while charging, the bloodrager is treated as if under the effects of the Air Step spell without the penalties to movement speed or skills. At 8th level, on a charge, the bloodrager deals an additional 2d6 electricity damage on his attack. At 12th level, the bloodrager gains a fly speed equal to their base land speed with average maneuverability. Stormchild (Ex): At 4th level, you gain resist electricity 5 and resist sonic 5, and treat wind effects as being one step less severe. The resistance to electricity and sonic damage increases by 5 for every four bloodrager levels past 4. At 8th level, you treat wind effects as being two steps less severe, gain blindsense 60 feet against concealment from natural or magical fog, mist, or weather effects. Lightning Rod (Su): At 8th level, you can command a stroke of lightning to strike from above in a 10-ft radius burst centered on you. Every enemy within this burst takes 1d8 damage per 2 bloodrager levels. This damage is half electricity, half sonic. A Reflex save (DC 10+half bloodrager level+your Constitution modifier) halves this damage, but enemies wearing metal weapons or armor take a -4 penalty on this save. The bloodrager can use this ability once per day at 8th level, and an additional one time per day for every 4 levels past 8th. Reap the Whirlwind (Su): At 12th level, you can become a physical embodiment of the fury of the storm. As a standard action, you can transform yourself into a whirlwind (as per the universal monster rule, Pathfinder RPG Bestiary 306) for a number of rounds per day equal to your bloodrager level. These rounds need not be consecutive. If the bloodrager does not have a fly speed, she gains one equal to her base land speed while in storm shape. With a fly speed, she has average maneuverability. The bloodrager can damage and trap Small or smaller creatures caught in her whirlwind, dealing lethal damage equal to her unarmed strike damage to each such creature that fails a Reflex save (DC = 10 + the bloodrager’s class level + the bloodrager’s Strength modifier) and lifting it into the air if it fails a second Reflex save. At 14th level and every 2 levels thereafter, the size of creatures the bloodrager can affect increases by one step, to a maximum of Huge at 16th level. Ride the Lightning (Sp): At 16th level, by spending five rounds of rage as a full-round action you can become a living lightning bolt and move in a straight line up to 10 times your speed. You do not provoke attacks of opportunity while moving in this way. Creatures or objects in your path take 1d6 damage per bloodrager level and are deafened, half of this damage is electricity and half is sonic. A successful Reflex save (10+half bloodrager level+Constitution Modifier) halves this damage and negates the deafened condition. Creatures do not block your movement but solid barriers do unless they are reduced to 0 hit points. As Many Times As I Want (Ex): They said that lightning never strikes twice in the same place. They were wrong. At 20th level, while bloodraging, you gain the following effects: your melee attacks deal an additional 2d6 points of electricity damage, any enemies within 20 feet of you must succeed at a Reflex save (DC = 10 + 1/2 your bloodrager level + your Constitution modifier) or take 4d6 points of electricity damage at the start of their turn, you gain 20% concealment against ranged attacks as intense winds whip protectively around you, and you gain immunity to deafness and wind effects. Category:Class Category:Homebrew